


Make Up Your Mind

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas gets a little help from his angel.Fictober prompt: “Try harder, next time.”Promptober prompt: Reverse





	Make Up Your Mind

He's been working on the damn lock for twenty minutes. It looks like a standard lock, not that different from the ones his dad trained them on when they were kids. Maybe his skills are slipping a little; he usually lets Gabe handle locks because he's faster at it. But no way should this be taking as long as it has. He leans closer, checks again for signs of spellwork, then sighs with frustration. This is ridiculous. He's wasting his time.

“Dean!” He doesn't need to say it out loud. The angel's told him multiple times that just a “pointed thought” works well enough. But he needs to yell at _something_ , and Dean's a lot more responsive than a stubborn lock.

The angel in question appears before him with a soft ruffle of invisible wings. He's dressed with his usual flair – dark, well-tailored suit, pristine white dress shirt, jade green tie. Flicking his eyes down, Cas notes a tantalizing flash of skin above his loafers. _He never wears socks lately_ , he notes idly. _What's with that?_

Dean smirks. “Hey, Cas. Suit with no socks is the look for men this season. You like?”

“Hello, Dean. I don't follow fashion, but you look very nice.”

“Damn right I do. You could stand to freshen up _your_ style a little, man. I know flannel and dirty denim is the hunter uniform, but I could give you some tips on how to add in a little panache.”

“No thank you, I am not in need of panache at this time. Also, please stay out of my head. Can you open this lock?”

“Wasn't _in_ your head, Cas. You sent that to me loud and clear. You wanna keep your thoughts to yourself, try harder next time.” He brushes a finger against the lock and the door falls open with a tiny _snik_. “Not sure why you wanna get in here so bad, though. The guy you're lookin' for skipped town about two hours ago. There's nothin' left in this room except some dirty linens. He didn't even leave a tip for housekeeping, the jerk.”

Cas slumps in defeat. “Fuck, seriously? Do you know where he went?”

Dean's shape flickers as he flies away and returns within the space of a heartbeat. “Yeah, got 'im. He's two towns over. Checked into another motel in the same chain as this one, and sacked out cold. I gave his sleep cycle a little booster shot; he won't be wakin' up until very late tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your help, as always.”

“No problem, Cas. So what are you gonna do with the rest of your night? I could stick around...?”

It's the hunter's turn to smirk. He looks straight into those unearthly green eyes and sends out some _very_ pointed thoughts.

The color rises to Dean's cheeks and he bites his lip. “I like how you're thinkin', baby. Lemme just–” He waves a hand inside the door of the room and in an instant everything changes – the bed is neatly made (with, Cas ventures to guess, much finer sheets than this grimy place has ever seen), there are mints on the pillow, and flowers on the nightstand. Even the air smells of roses.

“I love that trick,” Cas laughs, grabbing his angel by the expensive lapel and dragging him into the room. “Now lock that door again, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179008298261/october-13-make-up-your-mind-verabadler).


End file.
